


Dig Me Now and...

by pinebox



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom!Frank, Bullets Era, Frerard, M/M, PWP, Smut, bottomfrank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinebox/pseuds/pinebox
Summary: Frank gets fucked to the tune of faggot.





	Dig Me Now and...

_I've been denied all the best ultra-sex._

Frank swayed his hips to the rhythm, his hands grasping Gerard's biceps, giving him a teasing look. His eyes dark and eyelids hooded as he gazed up at Gerard. The other man had his hands on Frank's hips, keeping them close. 

"You really know how to dance," Gerard said softly, his voice low. 

"Or maybe I just really like this song. Tell Lindsey her band's good; I want their mixtape," Frank smirked, lightly teasing Gerard. 

"I will," he mumbled. Gerard dipped his head down to mouth at Frank's ear. "I'm sure I'll be thanking her for other reasons as well." Gerard's breath was hot, leaving goosebumps on the smaller one's skin and sending shivers down his spine. Gerard started planting wet kisses over Frank's neck, starting below his ear and down to his pulse point. Frank hummed in contentment, the wetness and the heat had butterflies fluttering inside him. 

_I've been denied all the best ultra-sex._

Gerard brought Frank's hips flush with his and squeezed. Frank sighed, letting Gerard take control. He started to suck, pulling Frank's flesh into his mouth and licking, leaving the skin inflamed. A heat started to pool in the pit of Frank's stomach. Gerard blew air over Frank's newly formed hickey, resulting in Frank letting out a breathy moan.

Gerard's hands moved down to grasp Frank's ass, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. Frank whined, capturing Gerard's lips with his own. The taller man traced Frank's bottom lip with his tongue and Frank mewled as they collided. Frank was leaving soft breathy moans as they kissed. He rolled his hips against Gerard's, desperate for friction, and that Gerard gave. 

Gerard, still holding Frank's ass, grind down harder against Frank, a deep moan coming from his throat. The added pressure making Frank's knees wobble; he gripped harder onto Gerard's biceps, feeling like he was going to melt from the pleasure. "M-more," Frank moaned against the other's lips. Gerard obliged, leading them to the mattress on the floor in their loft New York apartment. 

They collapsed on the mattress, the weight of Gerard on top of him, encapsulating him, doubled Frank's need. Now on the mattress, Gerard was able to do more, go harder, get closer. He spread Frank's legs apart for better access as they rolled their hips against each other. Frank ran his hands through Gerard's hair and pulled wherever he pleased. The latter groaned, the hair pulling sending tingles through his head and down to his abdomen. 

_Dig me now and fuck me later._

Frank moaned a deep guttural sound as Gerard linked one of Frank's legs over his waist. Gerard stroked up and down the raised thigh, reaching low but never far down enough for Frank's liking. "So good..." Gerard whispered in Frank's ear, pulling away from his wet lips. 

Gerard undone both of their jeans, removing another barrier of clothes between them. Only underwear separated the men as Gerard pressed his hips to Frank's, their jeans still on around their thighs. Frank let out a shaky breath, Gerard's clothed cock heavy against his took all the air out of his lungs. 

Gerard started kissing and sucking on Frank's neck again as he really went grinding down hard against Frank. The younger boy pulled at his boyfriend's hair, wanting to scream. "Unngh, f-fuck..." Frank groaned. "Oh god, please Gerard, please," he sucked in a breath, "fuck me _now_ , please." 

The two pulled apart so they could take their clothes off; Frank, obviously more eager to begin, hurriedly shed himself of his clothes and didn't wait for Gerard to be done as he kissed up and down his throat. Frank skipped a step in taking Gerard's clothes off, going straight to yanking down his underwear and pulling out Gerard's dick. 

"Mmm, Frankie wait," Gerard said, his voice low. He batted Frank's hands away, making the younger whine, and stepped out of his jeans and underwear. Frank's mouth watered seeing Gerard's dick above him. Gerard caught on and smirked. "Want to be a good boy?" He mused, holding Frank's jaw in his hand. 

"Yes please," Frank breathed and opened his mouth wide, staring up at Gerard with innocent eyes. 

"First, suck on your fingers and prep yourself so you'll be ready when you're done sucking me off for me to fuck you," Gerard ordered. Frankie always loved taking orders and being talked dirty to. 

Frank moaned as he put his fingers in his mouth, sloppily sucking on them. He was too impatient though for Gerard to be in his mouth instead of his fingers. When Frank was done, he reached around and teased his hole before pushing a finger inside himself. Gerard pushed forward, going all the way into the smaller's mouth. Frank took him easily down his throat, sucking and moaning around him. 

_Dig me now and fuck me later. And sing it to the tune of..._

Young and impatient, the blowjob didn't last long before they were desperate to be skin to skin again. They laid on their sides on the bed, Frank's leg stretched up over Gerard's hip so he could finger Frank himself. Frank was a moaning mess, always needy and desperate for more. 

Gerard pulled out his fingers; even though Frank liked it, he was ready for something thicker than fingers. The older man began lubing his cock up and lined up to Frank's hole. Frank spread out, looking and feeling like a whore. Gerard teased him, pressing the tip of his cock against Frank's hole. 

"Please," Frank whined, pushing against Gerard's dick to go inside. Gerard stopped his teasing and pushed inside slowly, letting Frank get used to the burn and stretch. Oh how Frank loved the stretch, the feeling of being full and fucked. 

When Gerard was fully inside, he leaned down to kiss Frank and stroke the underside of his thighs. Frank hummed and wrapped his arms around Gee's neck and his legs around his waist. Gerard started the pace, pulling out slowly and pushing in slowly to rile Frank up. 

Frank knew what Gerard was doing, so he pulled at his black locks and squeezed his legs around Gerard harder. The other chuckled low in his throat and thrust faster and harder than before into Frank. Gerard buried his face in Frankie's neck, gripping the smaller's hips for better leverage. Frank removed his arms from around Gerard's neck to go below Gee's arms and over his shoulders. 

Gerard repeatedly hit Frank's prostate, going harder each time. The intense pleasure had Frank digging his nails across Gerard's shoulders and letting out a short-lived scream. Frankie wasn't going to last long. 

_Dig me now and fuck me later. And sing it to the tune of faggot, faggot, faggot._

With Gerard grunting and moaning in Frank's ear, and now Gerard playing with the younger's nipple, Frank was near his orgasm. "Gerard..." Frank moaned, "I'm--I can't, ah--"

The heat in Frank's gut bubbled over, moaning and panting as he came over himself with Gerard deep inside him. Feeling Frank clench around him and hearing those wonderful angelic breathy moans come out of Frank pushed Gerard over the edge. With two more thrusts, Gerard came hard and continued fucking into Frank as he rode out his orgasm. 

After they came down from their orgasm high, Gee pulled out and laid next to Frank on the bed. Frank was smiling and giggling, gazing at Gerard with his head in the clouds. Gerard brought Frank closer so his back was against Gerard's chest. He rubbed at the thumbprint bruises on Frank's hips and kissed the back of his neck. 

"I guess you _will_ be thanking Lindsey later," Frank said, earning a squeeze around his hip.

**Author's Note:**

> ohmygoodness I wrote smut for the first time in two years. I had this idea for so long and now finally. it is here. be proud of me. 
> 
> well I hope you enjoyed reading this?1!1 one (1) kudos = one 1 validation support your u.s. marines
> 
> \- Paige
> 
> p.s. I don't want to reread this to check for errors so rip enjoy


End file.
